Companion Animals
Cats *''Coyster'' - Theo's cat on Delgado. Pink nose, orange ears, orange chest, amber eyes, white paws; male. (Fledgling) *''Dablin'' - The resident cat at Priscilla's town house, a gift from Val Con. Striped orange; male.Carpe Diem, ch 4 *''Flinx'' - at Tarnia's Clanhouse (Balance of Trade) * Fondi - grey and white kitten at Jelaza Kazone. Dragon in Exile, Ch 11 *''Kifer'' - One of the Trealla Fantrol cats. Male, "a sorry mop of varicolored stripes" with "outrageously, wonderfully soft fur".Carpe Diem, ch 24 *''Lady Dignity'' - Daav yos'Phelium's answer to his sister's complaint that he has none. Long cream-colored fur, with round blue eyes in a mask of darker brown. (Local Custom, Mouse and Dragon) *''Lady Pounce'' - One of the Trealla Fantrol cats. Slightly crossed blue eyes, snowy chest; female.Carpe Diem, ch 14 *''Lucky'' - Cantra's cat, acquired in Osabei Tower. Accompanied the refugees to the new home on Liad. (Crystal Dragon) *''Mandrin'' - Jen Sar Kiladi's cat on Delgado. Female, black-and-white. (Fledgling) *''Merlin'' - One of Val Con's cats while he was fostered at Trealla Fantrol. Named by Val Con after King Arthur's wizard, from a story told him by Anne's brother Richard.Conflict of Honors, ch 21"Intelligent Design" Still alive, though grizzled, in 1392. Male tabby, yellow of eye.Carpe Diem, ch 9''I Dare'', ch 55 Sometimes addressed as "Lord Merlin".Carpe Diem, ch 23''Plan B'', ch 19''I Dare'', ch 28''I Dare'', ch 33 Accompanies Anthora when she moves to Jelaza Kazone.Plan B, ch 19 In later years, entirely grey with white feet.I Dare, ch 55 Very active in I Dare. Moves with the house to Surebleak 15 *''Niki'' - white, frivolously befurred, long-haired female cat with pink ears & toes, and brilliantly emerald eyes, resident in Master Merchant Luken bel'Tarda's warehouse on Liad, prior to the Clan's move to Surebleak (Heirloom) *''Patch'' - Binjali Repair Shop's resident cat and "co-owner" (Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon) *''Pil Tor'' - One of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he vanished into the Department of the Interior. * Posit - elder cat at Jelaza Kazon (Dragon in Exile) *''Relchin'' - An enormous orange-and-white cat who "enjoys the outdoors"; also resides with Daav yos'Phelium. (Local Custom, Mouse and Dragon) *''Scout'' - A grey cat with green eyes. Came to live at Chonselta Healer Hall after being found living wild in the business district. At first shy of people and given to hiding under furniture, he was first called "Mouse", but grew bold and earned a new name. (Mouse and Dragon) *''Silk'' - A brown cat, with black stripes and golden eyes, who was part of the household Pat Rin inherited from Boss Moran on Surebleak''I Dare'', ch 20''I Dare'', ch 23 *''Yodel'' - One of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he vanished into the Department of the Interior. Female. *''Zolanj'' - Jen Sar Kiladi's cat before Mandrin. Would sometimes agree to sit on Theo's lap, but never on Kamele's. (Fledgling) *an orange cat, name not given, who lived at Trealla Fantrol when Val Con fostered there. (Too late to be Relchin, too early to be Eztina.) (A Day at the Races) *an orange cat with green eyes, name not given, who welcomes Miri to Jelaza Kazone. Could by Eztina?I Dare, ch 55 *''Charzi'' - lives in the Lysta Clanhouse (Misfits) *''Mistress Miranda'' -- Pat Rin and/or Quin's cat, from Nasingtale Alley, on Liad *''Kiefer'' - Jelaza Kazone, Surebleak (Dragon Ship ch 7) *''Eztina'' - An orange cat with white feet and belly, and green eyes. Particularly attached to Syl Vor. At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak, until going with Syl Vor when he removes to his mother's house in town. (Necessity's Child) (A footnote to the long list of Korval's cats: In "Heirloom", it is noted that Lady Kareen "did not keep cats, or any other domestic creature, aside the occasional servant.") Norbears "Norbear--Size: 16-22 cm; Weight: 121-180 g. Furred quadrupedal mammal with a burrowing habit; soft dense coat, ranging in color from grey, brown, black, orange, white and mixed. Herbivore. Fearless and lively disposition, natural empath. Adapts well to domestication. Banned on certain worlds. Check port rules before importing." (Courier Wildlife Guide, Fourteenth Edition)Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 "Norbears are highly socialized creatures. Typically, a family group will rally around a chieftain, and claim a certain territory as their own. When the family group grows too large for the chosen territory to comfortably support, a secondary chieftain will arise, and lead a portion of the group to another territory, where they will settle and live, until force of numbers triggers the rise of a tertiary chieftain who in his turn leads a sub-group to a new territory."Fledgling, ch 21 "The Scouts wonder about norbears and any number of scholarly folk wonder about norbears, not to mention those who keep company with norbears on a regular basis. Are they intelligent or are they not ? ... Norbears are ...empaths. Oh, that nearly everyone agrees with! Which is why, you understand, there's some who want to eradicate the species, before they control us all. Larger ships might carry a norbera 'mong the ship's company, to help calm crew or eas a bad case of homesickness. Somebody like your Guild Master, now, he'd depend on his norbear to screen pilots for emotional stability." (Dragon Ship Ch 29) *''Delm Briat'' - (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) *''Holdhand'' - (F) First norbear to volunteer for ship travel. (Out of True) *''Master Frodo'' - (M) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) *''Lady Selph'' - (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) *''Oki'' - (M) Norbear that led the rescue of Klay Patel Smith on Thakaran. (Out of True) *''Podesta'' - (F) Thick brown-and-orange fur, somewhat shy. Hevelin's great-granddaughter, with him at the Pilots Guild office on Codrescu station. (Dragon Ship, chapter 24) *''Threesome'' - (?) White, with a brown spot on the back. First norbear to greet Theo in the pet library on Vashtara. So named for always coming to greet a visitor in tandem with another norbear, never alone. *''Tiny'' - (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) *''Hevelin'' - (M) Brown fur shot with ripples of orange. Rescued by Aelliana and Daav on Avontai and placed in the employ of Bruce Peltzer at the Pilots Guild temp office on Staederport.Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 As an older norbear at the Guild office on Codrescu station some decades later (still in the company of Pilot Peltzer)Saltation, ch 27, skinny, wizened and dignified; fur nearly colorless with a touch of rust in the eyebrows.Saltation, ch 26 on Bechimo after Codrescu evacuated (Dragon Ship, chapter 30). **Note from Rolanni's blog http://rolanni.livejournal.com/863706.html ::Advertent readers will have noticed that Dragon Ship bore a dual dedication -- to Anne McCaffrey and to Rusty Hevelin. While many, many readers knew Anne and/or her work, fewer people knew Rusty, who was an active and impish presence in the science fiction community for 70 years. Yes, you read that right. Seventy years. ::I met Rusty when his hair was still red (here's a picture from that era), at. . .CONfusion, I guess it was, in the late 1970s, and we'd run into him, in the way of con-going fandom, off and on over the years. I think I last saw him to speak to at the Denver WorldCon in 2008, where he greeted me with, "Good to see you here! Denvention THREE. Who would have thought?" (Here's what he looked like, then.) ::By reason of having been a member of the community for so many years, Rusty, of course, knew everybody. And it was this aspect of him that Steve and I chose to celebrate when we created Hevelin the norbear for the Liaden Universe®. *''Sinaya ''- at Pilot's Guild Sector Master's Desk on Velaskiz Rotundo - showed Theo an image of J. Joyita (Dragon Ship, chapter 30). Footnotes